


Мёртвая комната

by dokhtar_vatzzan



Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: Detectives, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23174284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dokhtar_vatzzan/pseuds/dokhtar_vatzzan
Summary: Берти лишает Дживса желанного отдыха, тот решает его слегка проучить, а в результате Берти оказывается в смертельной опасности.
Relationships: Reginald Jeeves/Bertram "Bertie" Wooster
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	Мёртвая комната

Иногда приходится быть жестоким, как ни хотелось бы, как выразилась однажды Маделин Бассет, порхать, словно бабочки, в гармонии танца счастливых сердец. Это я понял, когда предстал перед ничего не подозревающим Дживсом, чтобы выложить ему душераздирающую весть.

― Дживс, ― сказал я. ― Мы не едем в Брайтон.

― Сэр? ― переспросил он.

― Ни слова больше, Дживс. Речи бессильны.

Дживс предсказуемо надулся ― когда чем-то недоволен, он всегда надувается и становится похожим на чучело лягушки.

― Очень хорошо, сэр.

Под «хорошо» он явно имел в виду противоположное, и у славного малого, надо признать, были на то причины. Я сам, устав от лондонской жары, попросил его выбрать уютный уголок на побережье, чтобы проветриться там недельку, пока вустеровские мозги не спеклись окончательно. Однако, как пишут в газетах, международная обстановка переменилась.

― Мне разобрать вещи, сэр? ― сухо поинтересовался Дживс.

― Нет. Даже не думай. Наоборот, накидай побольше, они нам пригодятся.

― Вы передумали, сэр?

― Вустеры не передумывают. Мы отправляемся в Хаттон-Касл.

Уверен, в моих предыдущих записях читателю никогда не попадалось это название. Неудивительно ― ведь до сих пор я там ни разу не был. Я вообще, честно сказать, не любитель покидать уютное гнёздышко, разве что никогда не прочь навестить любимую тётушку Далию в её имении Бринкли-Корт в Вустершире, куда меня, как магнитом, влечёт непревзойдённый талант её французского повара Анатоля. Но в этот раз приключилось совсем другое дело. Каждый, кто знает этого Вустера, подтвердит, что за друга этот Вустер горой. Так вот. Старушка Стиффи, моя хорошая приятельница, попросила составить ей компанию для визита в этот самый Хаттон-Касл. Она обещалась погостить у школьной подруги и уже собрала манатки, но Растяпа Пинкер, Стиффин жених и мой хороший друг, который должен был её сопровождать, резко дал обратный ход, поскольку Растяпа ― духовное лицо, а именно помощник викария. Босс Растяпы опрометчиво посетил школьный праздник и заболел ― повезло ещё, что не умер. Редкостное зло ― эти школьные праздники. Поэтому Растяпа вынужден был взвалить на себя обязанности викария, а одна Стиффи ехать не желала, потому что Мелани, та самая подруга, которая её пригласила, ― по словам Стиффи, зануда, каких поискать. Отменять визит было поздно, и Стиффи воззвала ко мне. Ну а я, сами понимаете, друга в беде не брошу. Поэтому, когда Стиффи пообещала, что в случае отказа нашепчет Маделин Бассет, будто я о той всё ещё вздыхаю, то после бесплодных воззваний к совести Стиффи я немедленно согласился.

***

Хаттон-Касл оказался местечком впечатляющим. В другое время Дживс прочёл бы мне подробную лекцию, когда, кем и в каком архитектурном стиле была эта громадина построена, но он всё ещё дулся из-за того, что Бертрам вероломно оставил его без рыбной ловли, поэтому опишу замок своими словами. Он был большой. Не милое уютное поместье, как Бринкли-Корт, а гигантская каменная глыба с башнями, зубцами и воющими в ночи неприкаянными душами. Владельцем здесь был некто лорд Арчибальд Мелфик-Флетчер барон Инглвуд, лысый коротышка с чересчур внимательным взглядом. С ним проживали его супруга, леди Крессида, смахивающая на ястреба в жемчугах, их дочь Мелани, похожая на гору крема, и ещё один отпрыск, белобрысый типчик лет двенадцати, к которому слуги обращались «мастер Томас», а родные «Томми». Кроме того, в доме гостил кто-то типа бедного родственника ― потёртого и потасканного вида парень, одетый не пойми во что, которого Мелфик-Флетчеры называли просто Ланс, а слуги не то что не называли, а вообще, кажется, предпочитали не замечать. Да, разумеется, в плюс к перечисленным обитателям, в замке квартировал целый батальон слуг во главе с седовласым дворецким по фамилии Баттерстоун.

Как только мы принялись за обед, я понял, почему Стиффи назвала свою подругу занудой. И заодно понял, почему она не углубилась в подробности. Зная натуру Бертрама, нетрудно было догадаться, что я на пушечный выстрел не подойду к дому, где живёт полоумная девица, умеющая трещать только о свадьбах. Все перемены блюд ― и очень неплохих, надо заметить, блюд ― были необратимо испорчены пересказом в мельчайших подробностях свадьбы какой-то никому не нужной Эмили. Вот уж на что Бертрам миролюбивая душа ― вам каждый подтвердит ― но клянусь, я уже подумывал о том, чтобы скомкать салфетку, как следует прицелиться и забросить ей в пасть. Не Эмили, а Мелани, конечно. Хотя и Эмили бы тоже не помешало. Готов поспорить, Стиффи испытывала похожие чувства. Её мордочка делалась всё кислее и кислее, будто у повара под рукой не нашлось ничего, кроме уксуса и лимонов, а когда Мелани запиликала про покрой платьев подружек невесты, Стиффи невежливо перебила:  
― Меня сейчас стошнит платьями подружек невесты. Расскажи лучше про Мёртвую комнату.

Оборванная на полуслове, Мелани захлопала ресницами.

― Мёртвую комнату? ― переспросила она обиженно, очевидно не понимая, как кому-то могут оказаться неинтересными воланчики, оборочки и рюшечки.

― Мёртвую комнату? ― оживился я.

― Видишь? Берти ещё не знает, ― поднажала Стиффи.

― Что за Мёртвая комната? ― я оживился ещё сильнее.

Папаша Инглвуд слегка поморщился:  
― Глупое суеверие, очередная история с привидениями.

Ну, тут я оживился до такой степени, что хоть ставь меня в забег в Аскоте.

― Ах, не говори так, папá, ― писклявым голосочком возразила Мелани, ― я сердечком чувствую, что всё это правда. Вот послушай, Берти. Мой прадед, его звали как папочку, лорд Арчибальд, был женат на леди Констанс. Говорят, они часто ссорились и у леди Констанс была собственная спальня. Однажды они повздорили особенно сильно, а на утро бедняжечка была найдена в постели мёртвой. Поползли ужасные слухи, но гостивший в Хаттон-Касле дядюшка несчастной леди Констанс, всеми уважаемый и почтенный джентльмен, поручился за лорда Арчибальда как за себя. По его словам, он всю ночь провёл у прадедушки в кабинете за беседой у камина и игрой в карты, потому что оба мучались от бессонницы. Тайна гибели леди Констанс так и осталась неразгаданной.

― Может, она просто съела чего-нибудь не того? ― предположил я. ― Или ноги накануне промочила?

Дам моё предположение возмутило до глубины души. Стиффи пренебрежительно фыркнула, мамаша Мелани повела плечами, а сама она вздёрнула пухлый подбородок и холодно произнесла:  
― Леди Констанс слыла очень крепкой, никогда не болела и в канун той трагической ночи чувствовала себя здоровой. Но у неё был вспыльчивый и тяжёлый характер, и соседи начали поговаривать, будто дьявол забрал её к себе. Уверена, так и произошло. На этом история не кончилась. С тех пор в спальне, где преставилась леди Констанс, ещё не раз происходили ужасные и загадочные смерти. Слуги прозвали комнату «Мёртвой». Неупокоенная душа леди Констанс всё ещё там.

Сказав это, Мелани медленно оглядела присутствующих и особенно долго задержала взгляд на мне. Я почувствовал, как под пиджаком, жилетом, сорочкой и нижней рубашкой пробежал холодок.

― …Выбирает следующую жертву, ― хихикнул малолетний Томас.

― Старые сказки, ― отмахнулся Ланс, ― просто совпадение. Мёртвая комната ― одна из лучших спален дома, она редко пустовала. Учитывая, что людям вообще свойственно умирать, нет ничего странного в том, что несколько отлётов в мир иной пришлось именно на это скопище квадратных футов.

― В самом деле, ― подтвердил хозяин дома. ― Я живу в Хаттон-Касле с рождения. Если бы здесь разгуливало привидение, я бы знал.

Признаюсь, после этих слов у меня отлегло от сердца. Видите ли, одно дело читать о привидениях в книжке, до подбородка накрывшись одеялом, и когда поблизости, словно добрая фея, скользит Дживс, готовый в любую секунду приготовить чего-нибудь укрепляющее, и совсем другое ― когда эти привидения спят и видят, как бы тебя поскорее задушить или ещё как-нибудь неординарно и загадочно прикончить. Но раз папаша Инглвуд за все долгие годы топтания по замку ни разу эту жуткую леди не встретил, то Бертраму тем более нечего бояться. Вряд ли призрачная дама решит поприветствовать именно меня.

После обеда мы с Лансом тяпнули по паре коктейлей, и он окончательно прогнал холодок, пообещав, что та комната, которую выделили мне, ― не Мёртвая, поскольку Мёртвая комната досталась ему. И вообще она ― его любимая и Ланс всегда останавливается в ней, когда гостит у брата. Я немного подивился, что такой парень как Ланс ― на вид он без труда сошёл бы за промотавшегося брокера ― приходится близкой роднёй такому типу как папаша Инглвуд, но вслух этого произносить не стал. Мы, Вустеры, умеем щадить чужие чувства. Вскоре я услышал объяснение этому родственному феномену ― Ланс уже кучу лет обитал в Южной Африке, а там порядки попроще, чем в Метрополии, вот бедняга и одичал. Вообще он славный тип, и я с удовольствием поболтал бы ещё, но Ланс внезапно заговорил о грядущей свадьбе ― вроде как он уже приглядел себе какую-то девицу, и беседа резко утратила для меня всякий интерес.

Читатель наверняка спросит: а как же Дживс? Как этот достойный образчик камердинера пережил крушение планов и жизненных надежд? Отвечу читателю: достойный образчик пережил крушение достойно и, не побоюсь этого слова, образцово. Прислуживая за обедом, Дживс выглядел, как всегда, в меру чопорно и импозантно. Уверен, он не медля сплотил бы вокруг молодого господина ряды, вздумай мне угрожать опасность со стороны этой меланомы Мелани. Но Мелани, по счастью, трещала о свадьбах в отвлечённом плане, а не в плане конкретной свадьбы с конкретным Вустером, поэтому настроение у меня было великолепное и, хотя утро давно прошло, жаворонки и улитки были, я думаю, всё ещё при делах.

Наверное, ошибка моя, читатель, состояла в том, что на ночь я взял полистать не что-нибудь, а «Кровавое привидение Торстон-Холла». Возьми я с собой в постель какого-нибудь Дживсового любимчика ― Китса, Бёрнса или Спинозу, я уснул бы крепким, здоровым сном прежде, чем голова коснулась бы подушки. И всё тогда могло бы сложиться по-иному. Но я взял с собой «Кровавое привидение», и события сложились так, как они сложились.

Итак, спал я плохо. Ворочался, крутился, ёрзал, пытался найти удобную позу, а когда рассохшаяся половица, соскучившись по общению, издавала трескучий звук, покрывался мурашками и нырял с головой под одеяло, где было жарко, потно и душно. Стоило мне ненадолго провалиться в сон, как тут же появлялось кровавое привидение. В сером, слепленном из тумана рубище оно беззвучно порхало по замку, ржавым, липким от крови тесаком сшибая головы его незадачливым обитателям, и одним из этих неудачников был, разумеется, я. Знаете, если бы привидение отчекрыжило Бертаму башку и на этом успокоилось, я бы отнёсся к этому с пониманием. Такое уж у привидений амплуа, ничего не попишешь. Но это заразище гонялось за мной снова и снова, как будто у меня была не одна кочерыжка на плечах, а, как у той древнегреческой гидры, о которой рассказывал Дживс, ― штук двести.

В очередной раз проснувшись в холодном поту, я кое-как расправил смятые простыни, усилием воли закрыл глаза и принялся считать овец. Овцы походили на Дживса: степенные, преисполненные достоинства, они презирали суеверия и были в курсе последних достижений науки. Мой план состоял в том, что, если налетит привидение, я спрячусь за овцами. План всем был хорош, за одним исключением: в этот момент в окно постучали. Я не сразу вспомнил, что моя спальня на втором этаже, но стук и без того напугал меня до полусмерти, когда же я сообразил, что, кроме привидения, постучать некому, то напугался до смерти.

Вначале я вообще ни о чём думать не мог, только стучал зубами. Затем, отважно взяв себя в руки, решил, что лучшей тактикой будет затаиться и переждать. Однако стук повторился вновь. Кровать из места, где хорошо и уютно прятаться, внезапно превратилась в безжалостную ловушку, где меня так легко было поймать, и я вылетел оттуда, словно в наволочке извивалась змея. Оглядевшись по сторонам в поисках пистолета с серебряной пулей или осинового кола, я не нашёл ничего лучше стула и, вооружившись им, дрожа и икая, осторожно приблизился к окну. Окно никак на мою выходку не отреагировало. Тогда я отодвинул штору, и… о небо!!! Стул выпал из моих ослабевших членов. Там, за стеклом, порхала покойная леди Констанс! Серые лохмотья развевались на ветру. Больше ничего разглядеть я не успел, со свойственной мне сообразительностью уловив самое главное: мёртвая леди хочет меня убить.

С криком я метнулся из комнаты, пролетел полкоридора и с размаху врезался в чью-то широкую грудь.

― Прошу прощения, сэр.

Я хотел воскликнуть: «Дживс, это ты, старина!», но зубы Бертрама отбивали чечётку, горло сдавил спазм, пальцы вцепились Дживсу в жилетку, нос тоже куда-то уткнулся, и всё это вместе, включая прочие органы, дрожало, словно меня трясли в шейкере.

― Сэр, ― произнёс Дживс мягко и, как мне показалось, слегка виновато, и его рука ненадолго коснулась моей спины. ― Я полагаю, вам следует успокоиться.

Я только крепче вцепился и глубже зарылся в Дживса. В кишащем привидениями замке Дживс был единственным оплотом этой, как там её, стабильности.

― Если мне будет позволено заметить, сэр, в гостиной, благодаря щедрости его сиятельства, можно найти нужные ингредиенты для коктейлей.

Дживс как никто умеет подобрать мелодию к струнам моего сердца. Идея показалась мне здравой. Я немного ослабил хватку и, не переставая дрожать, кивнул.

― Я принесу ваш халат…

― Нет! ― воскликнул я, отчаянно вцепляясь в беднягу. ― Не вздумай туда ходить!

― Прошу прощения, сэр, ― Дживс предпринял деликатную попытку освободиться. ― Но вы же не станете перемещаться по замку в пижаме?

― Ты не понимаешь! ― вскричал я ещё отчаяннее, чем вцепился. ― В моей комнате привидение! Леди Констанс! Она может тебя убить!

Я попробовал ещё глубже закопаться в Дживса, возможно, даже соорудить берлогу и там пересидеть до весны.

― Премного благодарен за участие, сэр. ― Мне показалось, голос Дживса чуть дрогнул. ― Но, смею вас заверить, мне ничего не угрожает. То, что вы приняли за призрак почившей дамы, дело рук юного мастера Томаса.

― Что ты сказал? ― Я высунулся из норы наружу. ― Привидение не настоящее?

― Нет, сэр.

Слова Дживса обладали поистине могучей силой. Дрожь прекратилась, как по волшебству.

― Маленький негодяй… ― начал я с чувством, собираясь вложить в эту тираду всё, что думаю о маленьких негодяях, но Дживс напомнил мне о существовании более животрепетающих ― кажется, так ― проблем, нежели негодяи, сколь бы маленькими они ни были.

― Какие будут распоряжения относительно расслабляющего коктейля в гостиной, сэр? Я принесу вам халат?

― Да-да, пожалуйста, Дживс. ― Я разжал клещи, клешни и прочие прикрепившиеся к Дживсу цеплялки, и славный малый невозмутимо умерцал.

Коктейли ― один, а сразу за ним и второй, подействовали на меня со всей мыслимой благотворностью. Дживс скользил вокруг, окружая Бертрама заботой, а когда я упомянул, что в спальню пока возвращаться не планирую, так как она ассо- чего-то там с пережитым потрясением, он соорудил на диване уютное гнёздышко из подушек, раздобыл детектив и выудил из неведомых науке глубин плед, чтобы укутать в него Бертрама, если вдруг Бертраму приспичит ненароком замёрзнуть. Если история и знает примеры подобной преданности, то, готов поклясться, это единичные случаи: что-то вроде Дамона и Пифия или Белоснежки и семи гномов. Тронутый добротой этого выдающегося человека, я настоял, чтобы он топал спать, и принялся за детектив.

Сам не заметив как, я заснул. Разбудил меня бесцеремонный голос Стиффи.

― Эй, Берти! Чего это ты здесь свет жжёшь? Да ещё вздумал дрыхнуть?

Продрав глаза, я увидел обладательницу голоса, а также её бровастого питомца ― Бартоломью, фокстерьера с тяжёлым характером и страстью занимать челюсти кусанием первых попавшихся ног. Я уже как-то провёл по его милости несколько незабываемых часов на вершине шкафа в не самом приятном обществе старикашки Бассета… Ну да это совсем другая история. В общем, неудивительно, что я одним ловким движением подобрал ноги и закутался в плед.

― Чего ты дёргаешься? Он на поводке. И как можно бояться такого пусечку? Он и кусает-то только в шутку, по-дружески.

Я хотел возразить, что некоторые шутки неуместны даже в дружеском исполнении, но Стиффи очень неприязненно относится даже к самой дружеской критике, если та направлена на Бартоломью, поэтому я промолчал.

― Почему ты не у себя? Испугался привидения?

Я едва не подпрыгнул.

― Откуда ты знаешь?

Стиффи, фыркнув, пожала плечами:  
― Подслушала, как Дживс вчера вечером надоумливал Томми использовать в качестве основы швабру.

― При чём здесь…

― Ах да, и он посоветовал ещё заранее постучать шваброй о стекло, иначе, по его словам, представление пройдёт незамеченным. …Как же это он выразился? Ах, да: «втуне».

Читатель, меня словно громом ударили! Не уверен, что громом можно кого-то ударить, но, кажется, так говорят. Дживс ― кто бы мог подумать! ― верный, безупречный Дживс, образец феодальной преданности ― был серым кардиналом, кукловодом, дёргавшим Томми за тайные ниточки! Я чувствовал себя, как Цезарь, чьё сердце предательски насаживает на швабру вероломный Брут.

Не помню, что ещё говорила Стиффи, и говорила ли. Жизнь потеряла для меня всякий смысл. Равнодушно презрев возможные шутки со стороны Бартоломью, я встал, закутался в плед, как в тогу, и мрачно зашагал к себе. Тот, кого я мнил своим Дамоном, Пифием и Белоснежкой, тот, кого я почитал чуть ли не за идеал, разбил мне сердце при помощи швабры и хозяйского сына. Горе моё было беспредельно. И всё из-за какой-то поездки в Брайтон, представляете? Видана ли где-нибудь подобная мстительность?

Дживса в комнате не оказалось, излить накипевшее было некому. Утро для меня было ещё слишком раннее, но снова ложиться на ту самую кровать я не хотел, тем более что она явно носила следы визита моего камердинера: никаких смятых простыней, всё идеально застелено, стул тоже на своём обычном месте, а не там, где я его бросил, шторы аккуратно задёрнуты. Нет, находиться в комнате было положительно нестерпимо. Я швырнул тогу на пол и зашагал в сад.

В саду уже занимался рассвет. Под вязом я заметил дымящего Ланса. Мне тоже захотелось курить, мои сигареты остались в комнате, и я подошёл к нему. Славный малый оказался щедр, слово за слово, и мы разговорились. Я поведал ему свою боль, а он предложил мне провести остаток ночи ― ну, или утра ― это как посмотреть ― в его комнате. Сам он вызвался пойти досыпать в мою, поскольку, по его словам, если Томми и решится на повторный манёвр, засранцу ничего не светит, потому что он, Ланс, дрыхнет как убитый. Я согласился. К тому же я предвкушал, как вытянется физиономия Дживса, или хотя бы как подскочит бровь, когда он на постели вместо старины Вустера увидит кого-то другого, да ещё и в наверняка кошмарной пижаме, если судить по тому костюму, в котором Ланс появился за ужином, или по засаленному халату с дырой на рукаве, который был на нём прямо сейчас.

Спальня Ланса и правда оказалась внушительной. Раза в три больше моей, с мраморным камином, лепниной, позолотой, какими-то тёмными гобеленами, кроватью размером с Гайд-парк и милями бархата на окнах. Я предпочитаю более современное оформление, но для разнообразия сойдёт. Порадовавшись, что никакой Томми ко мне не постучит ― надо мной была не комната этого огрызка, а лишь высоченная каменная башня без окон, я запер дверь, подпёр её комодом, сбросил халат, забрался под одеяло и вскоре задремал.

Пробуждение моё не назовёшь обыденным. Поверь, читатель, я бы и хотел, чтобы оно оказалось таковым, но против истины не попрёшь. Сперва я почувствовал, как мне качественно вмазали по щеке, и сразу за этим ощутил, что мне худо, чертовски худо. Сердце трепыхалось, как подстреленное, в ушах звенело, нечем было дышать и в плюс ко всему тошнило. Голову мою повернули на бок ― и вовремя, потому что Бертрама тут же вывернуло наизнанку. Затем меня подхватили на руки, перенесли в сторону от зловонной лужи, с треском разорвали ворот на пижаме, подложили что-то под ноги и платком отёрли рот. Я жадно хватал воздух, меня колотило, в глазах было темно. Снова скрутило спазмом, и кто-то опять держал меня и гладил по голове, пока меня рвало. Снова ткань коснулась лица, затем связь событий прервалась, и вторично я очнулся, когда кто-то накачивал мне в лёгкие воздух рот в рот. Хотя я был еле жив, мне стало жутко стыдно из-за того, что какой-то добрый самаритянин вынужден касаться моих грязных губ, и я сделал попытку его оттолкнуть. Он, видимо, её заметил, потому что губы его с моего рта исчезли. Я резко вдохнул и почувствовал себя немного лучше.

― Дышите, сэр, ― умоляюще прошептал сумрак голосом Дживса, и я, как тысячу раз до того, последовал его совету.

Он уложил меня себе на колени и принялся в такт дыханию гладить по голове. Постепенно чёрный туман разредился, и я увидел склонённое надо мной бледное, словно призрак леди Констанс, лицо с застывшей между бровей складкой.

― Дживс! ― воскликнул я, точнее попробовал воскликнуть. Получился у меня еле слышный то ли хрип, то ли всхлип.

― Сэр? ― проговорил он, наклонившись ниже и не переставая гладить.

― У тебя на одежде кровь!

― Прошу простить, сэр. Как только вам станет лучше, я немедленно приведу себя в должный вид.

― Да нет же, Дживс! ― Я попытался для привлечения внимания поймать гладящую меня ладонь, но слабость, разлившаяся по телу, была так велика, что я не смог приподнять руку.

― Дышите, сэр, ― повторил он и поцеловал меня в лоб.

Я дышал. И медленно, но мне становилось лучше. Проходили головокружение, звон в ушах, дрожь. Сердце уже не частило как сумасшедшее, а трепыхалось немного увереннее. Тёплая ладонь Дживса всё время была со мной, как тот маяк, не меркнущий во мраке и тумане. Она мерно, обнадёживающе вела по щеке, нежно оглаживала лоб, зарывалась в волосы и возвращалась обратно. Вскоре я уже пришёл в себя достаточно, чтобы оглядеться. Уже рассвело, но было ещё рано, часов семь. Розоватый утренний свет подсвечивал красивости парка. Я лежал на траве, голова и плечи на коленях у Дживса, и оба мы ― посреди лужайки в двух шагах от главного входа. Странно, что на нас ещё никто не наткнулся. И только я об этом подумал, как с лестницы вприпрыжку сбежал Ланс. Притормозив возле гипсовой девы и по-прежнему нас не замечая, он полез в карман, очевидно за куревом, и тут его окликнул Дживс.

― Сэр, ― позвал он, ― я вынужден просить вас вызвать врача и полицию.

― Что? ― От неожиданности тот выдернул руку из кармана, посмотрел на Дживса, на меня и в два прыжка оказался рядом.

― Что стряслось?

― Мистеру Вустеру срочно нужен врач.

― Можно самим довезти его к доктору на автомобиле, ― бросил Ланс деловито, оглядев мою распростёртую фигуру. ― Так, наверное, даже быстрее будет.

― Тогда не могли бы вы сесть за руль, сэр? Я не могу вести. ― Дживс приподнял свою правую руку, и я задушенно вскрикнул. Она истекала кровью.

― Господи, да что здесь произошло?! ― пробормотал Ланс. ― Сейчас. Я подгоню автомобиль прямо сюда, на аллею. ― Он бегом бросился к гаражу, но через несколько футов резко остановился и повернулся к нам. ― Я крикну кому-нибудь позвонить в полицию, но что сказать? Здесь побывали грабители?

― Это может подождать, сэр, ― проговорил Дживс. ― Сперва врач.

Ланс опрометью кинулся за машиной, а я, хватаясь за траву, попытался сесть. Дживс помог мне, обхватив поперёк пояса здоровой рукой.

― Дживс! ― в ужасе пролепетал я. ― Дживс, пожалуйста, не умирай!

― Прошу вас, ― успокаивающе прошептал он, ― не волнуйтесь, сэр. Порезы не представляют опасности.

Но по его лицу разливалась нездоровая бледность. Я перепугался не на шутку и принялся судорожно стягивать с себя пижамную куртку.

― Лучше не надо, сэр, ― остановил меня Дживс, скептически оглядев палитру пятен на моей пижаме, ― кровотечение уже практически сошло на нет. ― Он спрятал раненую руку за спиной.

Теперь я увидел, что не только его костюм, но и моя одежда вся перепачкана в красном. Я почувствовал липкий страх.

― Прошу вас, сэр, не обращайте внимания. Просто порезана кожа. Я могу шевелить рукой. Связки и крупные сосуды не пострадали.

Я уставился ему в глаза, силясь понять, врёт он или не врёт, но тут в нескольких шагах от нас резко затормозил автомобиль. Дживс помог мне подняться. Когда я встал на ноги, голова закружилась снова, а в глазах начало темнеть. Я страшно испугался, что повисну на Дживсе и сделаю ему хуже, но Ланс выскочил с водительского места и живо меня подхватил. Вдвоём с Дживсом они затащили меня в машину, Дживс расположился рядом со мной, Ланс прыгнул за руль, и автомобиль, пыля, рванул по аллее в сторону Хаттон-Вилладж.

Пока мы ехали, я заснул и проснулся только, когда меня вытаскивали из машины. Доктор, рыжеволосый плотный мужчина средних лет, чем-то напоминавший бобра, первым делом по моему настоянию обработал пятерню Дживса ― к счастью, он подтвердил, что рана не сведёт Дживса в могилу; а затем принялся щупать мне пульс, заглядывать под веки, выслушивать при помощи стетоскопа ― кажется, так зовут эту штуку ― лёгкие с сердцем и мерить противной перетягивающей руку манжетой давление.

― Отравление угарным газом ― коварнейшая вещь, ― сказал врач, засовывая себе в рот глиняную трубку и становясь похожим на бобра с глиняной трубкой. ― Вроде бы я ничего ужасного не обнаружил. Вам повезло, что вас так быстро вытащили. ― Он пыхнул, выпустив колечко дыма. ― Не понимаю, какой смысл разжигать камин в такую жару.

― Но я не разжигал камин! ― попробовал протестовать я, но тот уже размашисто чиркал рецепт и не обратил никакого внимания на мои слова.

― Вы позволите воспользоваться вашим телефоном, сэр? ― поинтересовался Дживс, доктор дал согласие, и Дживс вышел в соседнюю комнату.

Что он говорил, я не слышал, опять начало клонить в сон, и Лансу пришлось поддерживать меня, чтоб я не навернулся со стула.

― Я бы рекомендовал больше свежего воздуха, но одеться следует потеплей. ― Доктор смерил взглядом мой разорванный ворот. ― Вас может знобить.

Меня и вправду знобило. Вскоре вернулся Дживс, Ланс передал ему слова врача, Дживс настоял, чтобы я надел его пиджак, мы погрузились в автомобиль, но проехали только какие-то двадцать метров, потому что завернули в аптеку, где полчаса дожидались, пока приготовят микстуру. Точнее, Ланс ждал в аптеке, а я по настоянию Дживса и под его присмотром остался в автомобиле, чтобы дышать свежим воздухом. Помимо пиджака, он утеплил меня каким-то ковриком, найденным за задним сиденьем. Я снова стал проваливаться в дремоту, но меня привёл в чувство звук надрывающейся сирены. Мимо нас пронёсся полицейский автомобиль. И только тут до меня дошло, что я понятия не имею о том, что же всё-таки со мной произошло.

― Дживс, ― спросил я. ― Что же всё-таки со мной произошло? И что за безобразие с твоей бедной рукой?

― Прежде всего, примите мои глубочайшие извинения за мою неуместную шутку, сэр.

Я уставился на него, моргая. Наконец меня осенило.

― Ты про привидение леди Констанс? Пустяки. Ерундовое дело. Расскажи лучше, как я умудрился летом, даже не разжигая камин, угореть. И про руку, конечно же.

― Очень хорошо, сэр. Думаю, следует начать с того, что в смерти леди Констанс не было ничего сверхъестественного.

― Не было?

― Нет, сэр. Она была убита в своей комнате тем же способом, каким попытались убить вас.

― Убить меня?! Но зачем, Дживс? Зачем кому-то меня убивать?!

― Убийца не знал, что в комнате вы, сэр. Он полагал, что там находится мистер Мелфик-Флетчер.

― Ланс?

― Да, сэр.

― Но зачем кому-то понадобилось убивать Ланса? Он такой мировой парень!

― Предполагаю, что из-за денег, сэр.

― Из-за денег, Дживс? Да у него даже на нормальный пиджак нету!

Страдальческий взгляд Дживса показал, насколько добрый малый удручён состоянием пиджака старины Ланса.

― Начав небольшой бизнес сразу по приезду в Южную Африку, мистер Мелфик-Флетчер за проведённые там годы значительно преуспел. Особенно крупные дивиденды ему принесли вложения в алмазодобывающую промышленность. Он достаточно богат, в отличие от своего старшего брата, который стоит на пороге банкротства. 

― Ого! Погоди… Не хочешь ли ты сказать, что это сам барон?..

― Да, сэр. Именно Его Светлость барон Инглвуд заинтересован в смерти младшего брата. Он надеялся за счёт наследства поправить свои пошатнувшиеся финансы, кроме того, Его Светлость не мог медлить из-за свадьбы.

― Свадьбы? Опять свадьбы?

― Из-за намеченной на сентябрь свадьбы мистера Мелфик-Флетчера и его невесты. Если бы брак успел состояться, состояние мистера Мелфик-Флетчера в случае его смерти отошло бы супруге. До заключения брака основным наследником является старший брат.

― Вот оно как! То есть отбросить коньки должен был Ланс, а я его, получается, подменил.

― Совершенно верно, сэр.

― Но как ты об этом узнал? И как ты вообще догадался, что Бертрама пора выуживать из кровати?

― Заинтересованный историей, рассказанной за обедом дочерью хозяев, я подробнее расспросил слуг о прочих смертях, произошедших в так называемой Мёртвой комнате. Все они походили на случаи отравления угарным газом, но, хотя подобные версии высказывались, их ни разу не рассматривали всерьёз, так как камин в комнате в те дни не зажигали. Более того, когда тела обнаруживали, воздух в спальне был совершенно обычный и никто из обнаруживших трупы не испытывал типичные для отравления угарным газом симптомы. Однако некоторые детали навели меня на мысль, сэр.

― Что именно, Дживс?

― Например, то, что, согласно свидетельству дяди леди Констанс, лорд Арчибальд провёл часть ночи, в которую погибла его жена, перед камином. Поскольку обычно люди не имеют привычки сидеть перед незажжённым камином, я предположил, что огонь в нём горел. Также я обратил внимание, что спальня леди Констанс находится строго над кабинетом хозяина дома. Если предположить, что лорд Арчибальд или кто-то по его заказу изготовил устройство, управляемое из кабинета и способное направить продукты сгорания из находящегося там камина в расположенную наверху спальню, а затем, путём перемещения нужных заслонок и благодаря тяге в каминной трубе, проветрить комнату, то тогда механизм убийства становится понятен, сэр.

― Господи! И барон знал об этом коварном устройстве!

― Да, сэр. Очевидно, остались какие-то чертежи, дневниковые записи, или же Его Светлость обнаружил устройство сам.

― Но как тебя осенило, что Бертрам угодил в передрягу? Как ты догадался, что мы поменяемся с Лансом комнатами?

― Мне было очень неловко после той встречи в коридоре, сэр. Я не хотел так сильно вас напугать. ― Дживс моргнул. ― И меня сердечно тронула ваша искренняя забота. Поэтому, когда вы устроились на диване в гостиной, я не пошёл спать, а, наведя порядок в вашей спальне, спустился в сад, чтобы подумать над тем, каким способом лучше загладить свою вину перед вами.

― Дживс! Да не стоило из-за такой ерунды…

― Прошу прощения, сэр. Именно благодаря этому я сейчас говорю с вами, а не стою над вашим остывающим трупом, ― приподняв бровь, возразил он.

Я заткнулся.

― Так получилось, сэр, ― продолжал Дживс, ― что в саду я случайно услышал ваш разговор с мистером Мелфиком-Флетчером, поэтому мне стало известно о вашем соглашении.

― Ах, вот оно что! Тогда понятно.

― Да, сэр. Кроме того, я обнаружил, что моя причастность к визиту призрака леди Констанс ― для вас более не загадка. С прискорбием удостоверившись, что вы крайне задеты моей неуместной шуткой и в ближайшее время не расположены к примирению, я решил, что объяснение разумнее отложить на завтра. Проведя ещё какое-то время в саду, я вернулся через главный вход. Когда я проходил мимо кабинета Его Светлости, то заметил, что из-под двери льётся свет, и в этот момент крайне некстати под моей ногой скрипнула половица.

― Да, полы в этом рассаднике привидений на редкость скрипучие. Старый добрый ремонт им бы определённо не помешал. Но, если честно, мне всегда казалось, Дживс, что ты скользишь над полом, паришь, плывёшь, мерцаешь ― что угодно, только не ходишь, как обычные смертные.

― Благодарю вас, сэр. Полагаю, что в ту минуту тяжкий груз, лежащий на моей совести, не позволял ступать с надлежащей лёгкостью. Однако я не упомянул бы о скрипнувшей половице, если бы это происшествие не имело самого непосредственного отношения к сути моего рассказа. Звук привлёк внимание хозяина кабинета. Я услышал приближающиеся шаги и, прежде чем дверь кабинета открылась, постарался сделаться незаметным, так как не желал вызвать неудовольствие Его Светлости. Из своего укрытия я заметил, что в кабинете разожжён камин. Учитывая время года, а также чрезвычайно тёплую погоду, стоящую все последние дни, это показалось мне крайне подозрительным. Я сопоставил это со своей теорией по поводу связи означенного камина и таинственных смертей в принадлежавшей леди Констанс спальне и сразу же поспешил наверх, к вам.

Не сумев сдержаться, я стиснул его в объятиях, всего на секунду, потому что боялся, что Дживс рассердится или что кто-нибудь увидит нас.

― Но твоя рука, Дживс? ― горячо спросил я, втайне надеясь, что, увлечённый рассказом, Дживс не заметит румянца, пламенеющего на вустеровских щеках.

― Когда я достиг вашей комнаты, сэр, дверь оказалась заперта. Я хотел было позвать на помощь, чтобы выломать замок, но решил, что подобный курс действий отнимет слишком много времени.

― Точно, я ещё и комодом подпёр, ― вспомнил я. ― А двери здесь ужасно прочные, дубовые.

― Тогда я воспользовался окном соседней комнаты. Она пустовала, а по наружной стене тянулся карниз. Так я добрался до вашего окна, выбил стекло, немного повредив при этом кисть, пролез внутрь, отодвинул комод, отпер дверь и с вами на руках выбежал вниз, на воздух.

― Господи, ― пробормотал я. ― Но Дживс! Там же безумно высоко! А то, что ты называешь карнизом ― я перед сном выглядывал в окно ― там и ящерица не удержится!.. ― У меня перед глазами уже в который раз за утро потемнело. ― …Зачем?!. Ты мог упасть!.. Свалиться!.. Не надо было этого делать!

Не помня себя, я отчаянно вцепился в него, словно Дживс прямо в эту секунду норовил свалиться с карниза четвёртого этажа Хаттон-Касла. В реальность меня вернул голос Ланса.

― Наконец-то эти черепашки закончили возиться… Что с тобой, Берти, тебе снова поплохело?

― Я поведал мистеру Вустеру то же, что и вам, сэр, ― невозмутимо пояснил Дживс, не предпринимая попыток вернуть меня в приличествующее молодому господину положение. 

Впрочем, я справился с этим сам.

― Душераздирающую историю о несостоявшемся братоубийстве? ― со вздохом уточнил Ланс. ― Тогда ясно. Я сам до сих пор под впечатлением. Еле сдерживаюсь, чтобы не броситься кому-нибудь в объятия. Но не бойтесь, вам обоим нечего опасаться, моя воля сильна, удержусь.

― Очень признателен вам за это, сэр.

― Наверное, полиция уже доползла до места, как думаешь?

― По моим сведениям, полицейские уже выехали, сэр.

― Ну, тогда рванули. Нам ещё объясняться с ними придётся. Надеюсь, они отыщут это твоё хитроумное устройство?

― Я не меньше, чем вы, питаю на это надежды, сэр.

Ланс передал Дживсу пакет из аптеки, уселся за руль, повернул ключ зажигания и нажал на газ. А я так и застыл, онемевший, в том положении, в какое оторвал себя от Дживса, и мог думать лишь об одном: о Дживсе на узком сыплющемся карнизе в пятнадцати метрах над землёй.

― Сэр, ― позвал он обеспокоенно, ― с вами всё хорошо?

Я мог потерять его, это сокровище, это чудо, этот клад, этого лучшего и достойнейшего из людей. Я смотрел на Дживса и не мог оторваться. Умнейшего. Храбрейшего. Красивейшего.

― Сэр…

Я смотрел и чувствовал, как что-то огромное, больше меня, рвётся наружу. Что-то настолько огромное, что ему и названия нет.

― Вам лучше прилечь, сэр. Вы ещё не выздоровели.

Я опустил плечи и голову на колени Дживсу, а ноги, согнув, положил на сиденье. Дживс укутал меня в тот самый клетчатый коврик, который мы используем для пикника, и крепко обхватил руками. Его прекрасные, синие, такие понимающие и добрые глаза смотрели на меня. А я смотрел в них. И вдруг понял. Да, я понял, как зовут ту огромную, сильную, что гораздо больше Бертрама. Любовь. И почувствовал себя тоже огромным. Счастливым, всесильным, крылатым. Прекрасные губы Дживса улыбнулись мне, рука нырнула под плед, нашла мои пальцы и переплела со своими. Я сжал его ладонь и приложил к груди, к тому месту, где отчаянно вытанцовывало сердце. Я хотел, чтоб он знал, как дорог мне, как сильно, очень-очень, я люблю.

Прекрасные губы Дживса приоткрылись, и он беззвучно прошептал: «Я тоже».


End file.
